


Until Next Time

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, some fluff bc why not, these two kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Chat being a complete dork when Ladybug flirts back and he doesn’t expect it. Also a nose kiss bc yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

Ladybug watched the white butterfly flutter off into the dusky sky, a sigh escaping her lips as she imagined the cup of hot chocolate that waited for her back home.

Casting her eyes back down she noticed her partner had not yet left, in fact he was watching her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"My Lady…" purred Chat Noir, taking her hand, "Would you care to grace me with your presence for a few minutes longer?"

Marinette decided to play along for once, hoping to speed things up, "Oh, and what would you have us do together, Kitty?" she whispered, pulling him closer with the hand he still held onto.

"Well I uh," Chat stammered, flustered by how close she was to him. He hadn't expected her to respond like this. Mentally, Adrien shook himself. He could do this. "P-perhaps the lady would like a short stroll along the Seine?"

Lifting her free hand to his blushing face, Ladybug brought it down level with her own. "And then what?"

"And then…" he trailed off as her face got closer and closer. He closed his eyes without thinking, then quickly opened them as he felt a delicate pressure flirt across his nose.

And then she was gone, her farewell words echoing through the Parisian night, "Maybe next time, Kitty."

Chat pressed a hand to his nose, the ghost of Ladybug’s kiss still lingering there. "Until next time then, My Lady," he whispered, watching the silhouette of his love dance across the rooftops. "Until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's really short I know, sorry


End file.
